Hiei Fujirama
Background Hiei was born a few years after his father, ascended to being the leader of the Fujirama clan. At a very young age, his father began training him in the ways of the clan. When he turned 10, he received his first set of weights. At the sae time, he joined the academy, where he excelled in various forms of being a shinobi. When he turned 12, he would then coe to graduate from said academy and receive his next set of weights from his father. Personality Hiei can usually be seen smiling and is usually very friendly to those he meets. Though, he can also be very arrogant and sure of his own strength. His Arrogance has gotten him trouble many times before, causing him to be scoled by his father and other senior ninja. Hiei also likes to joke around a lot, often making fun of people and speaking sarcastically to them. Though he never really means anything by it, it often drives people who do not know him away from him. He has also been known to be quite the pervert, yet another thing that usually lands him in trouble. Though, he has many flaws and quirks, whenit comes down to it, Hiei has shown to be quite protective of his freinds. He also shows, to have great determinationa and leadership skills during issions. Appearance Hiei has short, messy jet-black hair and dazzling crystal blue eyes. Hiei has slightly tanned cream colored skin. Hiei wears a teal colored T-shirt, underneath a black flack jacket. On his lower half, he wears black standard shinobi pants. On his feet, he wears black closed toed shinobi sandals, with steel plating in the toes. He wears his weapon puch, strapped to his right thigh and his kunai holster on his left. On his back, he keeps his Steel bo-staff tied down, by a long black cord. He keeps his headband tied to his right bicep. He also keeps a long black scarf hung around his neck at all times. Abilities Trademark Technique Lightning Release: Dance of 100 volts Ninjutsu Hiei is extremely skilled in this aspect, showing him able to excell in many regions of ninjutsu, especially lightning based ninjutsu. Fūinjutsu Hiei is not very skilled in this area at all. Genjutsu He knows as much, to be able to break them, but as far as creating them he has no skill. Taijutsu Being a Fujirama, Taijutsu is a very big part of their lifstyle. He has been trained in the Fujirama clan's varriant of hand to hand combat, Which has been proven to be quite deadly, with its mixture of speed and power based attacks. Bukijutsu Hiei is also quite skilled in this art, mainly with his bo-staff and projectile weapons. seen using his Bo-staff, with near expert ability. Stats Strength in Techniques Strength in Missions Other Skills Rally: In times of dire need and trouble, Hiei's voice has been said to strengthen morale in his comrades. Trivia * Hiei's favorite food are meat dumplings. * Hiei's favorite spot to hang out at is outside the women's bath house. *I use Hiei in two other rp groups.